Fuel burning furnaces commonly have an attached draft inducer that mixes ambient air with exhaust gasses (i.e., fumes) produced by burning fuel. After the exhaust gasses and ambient air are mixed, they are vented from the furnace through an exhaust pipe. Among other benefits, draft inducers can improve efficiency by controlling the flow of exhaust gasses from their furnaces. Moreover, mixing the ambient air with the exhaust reduces the exhaust temperature, thus permitting simplified piping to be used for the exhaust pipe.
Many conventional draft inducers have an AC blower that is powered by a high voltage AC signal (e.g., 115 volts AC). As a result, such draft inducers typically are relatively large, have relatively high power consumption requirements, and run less efficiently. Moreover, for a number of reasons relating to the AC blower, local building codes often require that an electrician install the inducer, further increasing installation costs.